


Bullseye

by Linspoppa



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cumshot, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linspoppa/pseuds/Linspoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulcrum was normally hesitant to trying out kinks. But with a certain jet groveling at his feet, how could he say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

His leg joints were starting to ache, kneeling on the grimy floor of the W.A.P:s storage.

They were supposed to be on shift working. They had been up until recently, when a few playful jabs grew to flirtatious banter which lead to lewd suggestions that ended in urgent hands groping plating...

"Oi, pinhead! Get your pretty head focused on the task at hand!"

Fulcrum jerked his head up.

Above him the carmine jet looked pent up leaning against the wall. His face was flushed a deep shade of pink, optics unfocused and brows furrowed.

"You stopped working my spike! Leaving a mech hanging, K-class must be lacking in shame as well as fear! I was getting close..."

That earned him a roll of yellow optics.

"Already, huh?" Fulcrum lightly trailed fingertips from the base and upwards, circling the tip at a slow pace. "It's a good thing you can come multiple times in a row, or this would be over too fast."

"Yeah, my interface drive is -nnh!- magical alright. So magical that the Necrobot p-pales in comparison." Misfire's body gave an involuntary twitch at the teasing touch. "Know what would be even more magical?"

"Oh I don't know, enlighten me."

"You getting a move on and blowing my circuits!"

 _So impatient._ Further denial wasn't on his mind though, so the lanky Decepticon complied and set to work.

Curling his hand around the pressurised spike, he started with slow strokes. A soft sigh was uttered above him. That was as good an indicator of approval as anything. 

The metal ridges adorning the length tickled his palm as it moved up and down, rubbing a thumb across the tip at every upwards turn. Silver transfluid had started to leak out, and he smeared it out with his thumb, making his movements smooth and gliding.

"Yes... slag yeah, that's it pinhead..."

Still as talkative, but without the previous defiance. The thighs beneath him shifted every nanoklik, Misfire starting to have trouble controlling his body. Fulcrum brought his unoccupied hand past the appendage, searching lower for the valve. Rubbery folds met his fingers, still slick with lubricant. A stutter of fans and flutter of wings. Simultaneously pumping the spike, he sought out the exterior node where the folds met.

He had always enjoyed how responsive the jet was. Firmly rolling the node between two fingers earned him a loud gasp, and gentle flicks had the jet squirming while garbling out praise. While most Decepticons needed to remain in control of themselves during interface, Misfire was the very essence of debauchery. Restraint and modesty were words unfamiliar to him, and should stay like that.

He was getting a little hot under the armor himself, fans clicking back on at the sight of ecstacy etched in Misfire's face.

Craning his neck downwards, he pressed his lips to the side of the spike. Slowly mouthing his way to the tip, he started lavishing it with his glossa.

"O-oi, you don't have to-" Static emitted from his vocaliser as Fulcrum's glossa traced just where the biolights began. "I know you have a gag reflex, this does it for me just fine..."

"Relax. I want to", the K-class murmured before parting his mouth around the tip.

While Misfire had been gifted with the intake tubes of a seagull, Fulcrum found swallowing a spike to be significantly more difficult. The back of his mouth was how far he could go. It briefly poked his intake, making his ingestion chamber churn before he willed the feeling away.

He swirled his glossa around the length while inserting a finger into the valve, feeling the soft mesh lining the walls. Hips jerked back instinctively on the intrusion, calipers flexing. He contracted his lips, creating suction and gently bobbing his head up and down. To make up for the lack of sheathing, the hand still encircling the base twisted in a matching rhythm.

"Unngh, this is it, this is so good~" Brushing against a few nodes in the roof of the valve made the jet keel over. "Your mouth is amazing Fulcrum. Frag, I want you to stay in there, stay on me. Want you to push into me forever, never stopping until my brain module is fritzed from overloads... Keep making me feel this good..."

Bronze cheeks flushed pink. That kind of dirty talk made it clear the jet was close to the edge. He pulled his mouth away with a wet pop, nudging a limp arm. "Don't forget what you wanted..."

"To mark you? Heh, hadn't slipped my mind." Misfire flashed a lazy grin as he closed his fist around his spike, his urgent pace belying any laxness. "Going to look real -unh!- nice with my spunk covering your face."

At the guttural sound ripping out of his throat, Fulcrum shuttered his optics. With baited breath he waited for the wash of hot transfluid...

And waited...

And waited...

Incredulous, Fulcrum onlined his optics and turned to face the growing silver stain on the wall.

"Slagging bolts, Misfire! **Again?!** "

A sheepish smile from the jet. "Hey now, third time's the charm eh? If we try one more time, I swear I'll-"

"NO." Hands pressed flat against carmine hip plating and pushed. Fulcrum slowly started gathering up. "We've been at it long enough, Krok can comm us at any given moment and my hands have grown numb."

"Pits, loser", Misfire groaned. "You really are a spoilsport. No fun allowed."

"Must have drilled that into us as well at Styx."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets whatsoever~  
> Misfire is a bad aim in the bed too and y'all know it.  
> This is my debute for the TF fandom, and first time writing a fanfic ever. Comments and criticism would be appreciated!


End file.
